Persona 10
by wolfboydude52
Summary: The power of purpose. The drive to find it. This fuels us, and helps us grow. What will it take to find one's purpose, and discover what they were truly meant to do? We shall find out. Let the light of purpose illuminate you. Now we begin.


This piece is a work of fiction. Any connection between this and real world events, people or places is completely accidental...

The struggle of humanity is a long and hard battle. The inner fight of finding ones true purpose can not be fought alone. You have three years to gather a team of friends who have found their purpose. Go forward with faith in yourself, yet do not rush, or you may lose track of what is important.

It began with what seemed to be a dream. He seemed to be in an airplane. Outside was nothing, just a pure black color. The seats were standard, in rows meant to hold many passengers. Despitie this, he seemed to be alone, mostly. A woman in a flight-attendant uniform was standing next to an odd man. The woman, with long silver hair, looked serious yet was calm and was calming to look at compared to the man.

The odd man was quite short, his chair adjusted for his height. His nose was the longest he had seen, and probably is a world record. He was balding, yet despite the unsettling aura surrounding him, he looked wise. His head was bowed, and his eyes closed.

"Welcome to the velvet room." The odd man stated, looking up at him. His eyes were crazy looking. His voice was more relaxing than his appearance.

"My name is Igor." He introduced. "It seems you have a unique fate ahead of you." Igor stated. Suddenly, a deck of cards appeared in Igors hands.

"Do you believe in fortune telling? I have used these with many different people, yet every time there are always different results. Let us see what fate has in store for you." Igor stated. He threw one card down.

"This will represent the past. The sun, upside-down. This means a dark past that is kept secret, but also hope for the future. Next, the immediate future... The chairiot, facing left. This means that you will have a choice in an important matter. The choice to fight or flee. This is a choice that could lose lives, or save them. It seems you have a deep secret you keep to yourself, along with a choice to fight or run that will affect many lives. Now. I haven't let you introduce yourself! How very rude of me. Write your name on this contract, and that will be all. It only says that you will accept responsibility for your actions." Igor spoke.

Looking at the paper, it only had that one line, just as Igor said. He decided to write his name, since it didn't seem hard to keep to the contract.

"Abe Yamato." He wrote. Yamato was unsure of why he felt uneasy.

"Good. The next time you come here, you will do so under your own free will." Things faded away and he woke up in his room. He was moving to a new place with his parents. This wasn't anything new to him. His parents always moved every few years, and him along with them. He got out of his makeshift bed, and said goodbye to his friends. The truck was ready, and everything was packed except for the blankets and pillow he used to sleep last night.

He threw them into the back, not caring where they landed. He had to get on a subway, as the truck could hold only two extra people. His parents took that space up. They weren't his real parents. He was an orphan, but he felt he didn't need sympathy because he knew he was lucky to have a family at all. Some people don't, and he prefers to not flaunt his parents death for sympathy. Many others deserve more attention, he was just one of many orphans in the world.

His parents being dead wasn't odd. The unusual part is how they died, supposedly they were in a car crash. Yeah, if they were hit by a tank with blades sticking out of it. The car was horribly damaged, crushed beyond repair. Their bodies were in pieces. He saw what caused it, but telling someone a giant clawed demon killed them would not go well. It was just one problem that bugged him.

He never had many friends, yet he is usually well liked. He always had a tough time making friends. The friends he made always are close. Something told him this time would be different, but he thought it was just wishful thinking.

The subway was traveling quickly to the destination, Unmei Station. The train charged forward to its destination. As the train passed under a tunnel, he thought he saw a bright, light blue butterfly fluttering its colorful wings outside the window, but shook it of as the glass shining in his eyes. His light brown hair was unkempt, but it looked right on him. It made him look slightly wild, but that only added to his charisma.

His black shirt, dark green pants were old, but well kept. He didn't like throwing out things if he didn't need to. That may have been why he has few but close friends, so he can keep them close. He would need to get a new uniform, so the first thing he would do is go to the school to get one. His parents had him enrolled earlier as a sophomore in the highschool, so it would be ready. He was tired from the long trip, but he knew he had a few things to do.

The train arrived at his destination. Grabbing his backpack, he quietly exited the station. Getting out his map, he found the quickest path and slowly made his way to the school. It started the next day, so he needed his uniform as soon as he got there. Entering the school, he knew he needed to find the faculty office. His uniform would be there, at least they said it would be. The school had three floors, and two halls on the ground floor. He saw an adult who he assumed worked there, and asked her for directions.

"Uniform? You must be the new student. It's two doors down on the right side of the left hall. Just so you know, most sophmore and freshman classes are on the second floor. If you get lost, just ask me for directions after school. I usually am in the faculty office then, and I just told you how to get there. You can call me Ms. Amura." She explained. He followed her directions, and ended up getting his uniform. It was black with a grey under shirt. The pants were a very dark grey. He was glad he got this now. He slowly made his way home, and helped unpack what was left. The day was starting to end.

Dusk was starting and soon the night would coat the land. He was tired, and as he was laying on his bed, he wondered what the students were like, and how long before they left again. He figured he would graduate, or be close to graduating when they left again. He fell asleep quickly, but had an odd dream. His parents were dressed as clowns, and were throwing apples that turned into pies and then into pillows, at a picture of a taco, which was yelling in gibberish. He woke up, and when remembering the dream, thought it was caused by the tiredness he felt the previous day. His clock read 6:30. He decided to get up then. He got dressed in his uniform, ready for school and his new life.


End file.
